


The Sherlock Holmes Drabbles

by Taz



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/pseuds/Taz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The prompt was Holmes and Watson met Methos.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Proof Positive

“I don’t believe you!”  
“I didn’t believe him.”  
“You shot him! What if he’d been a madman?”  
“You’re a doctor.”  
“A doctor—not a miracle worker.”  
“Look at this way, Watson, I was eliminating the impossible."  
“Apparently, it’s merely improbable.”  
“Yes. But it was his idea and, upon reflection, it seemed the only practical solution. Anyway, there’s no harm done except to his weskit, and I have a pretty problem to solve.”  
“Oh, yes, that...problem. What do I tell Mycroft when his brother is arrested for stealing a sword from the British Museum?”  
“Tell him the truth. He’ll believe you.”

 

_2 January 2010_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Holmes and Watson met Methos.


	2. The Violin Lesson

The shaft should be well figured and smooth. You want to run your hand over it. Go ahead. Stroke it. That deep ruby color is the hallmark of a great instrument. Yes. Like that. Ease into the bowing. There. See. That’s almost a perfect legato. Try it across the stem. Release each stoke forcefully. Now, very quickly, at the tip. When you’ve had more experience, we’ll move on to more advanced techniques. Occasionally, one does it _con legno,_ one strikes it with the stick, causing a muted percussive sound. Very pleasing. It will take practice, Watson, but you’re a natural.

 

_2 January 2010_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Holmes/Watson and a violin lesson.


	3. The Introduction To The Adventure Of The Worst Pun Ever

"Did you see this article in the Gazette, Holmes?"  
"What article?"  
"Tesla says wireless energy transfer is possible!"  
"So?"  
"Think of the possibilities!"  
"You think of them. My mind is a finely calibrated instrument. Until I perceive some practical application, I see no point in cluttering it with trivia."  
"What about the self-guided, steam-powered autogyro?"  
"What about it?"  
"You're impossible. What's that you're fooling with?"  
"One of those new reservoir pens."  
"And what's that stink?"  
"I'm developing an invisible ink for it, at Mycroft's request--"  
"I was going to eat that kipper!"  
"My poisson pen will revolutionize the spy trade."

 

_2 January 2010_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was steampunk and poison pen.


	4. The Scarlet Threat

“Put your finger there.”  
“I’m going to be sick!”  
“Oh, for God’s sake, Holmes! It’s just a little blood -- don’t you faint on me again! When I think how you used to beat the anatomy subjects to see how long bruises could develop after death!”  
“They were already dead!”  
“So will this man be, if you don’t stick your finger there. I have to tie the vessel.”  
“I can’t look.”  
“You’ve stuck your fingers worse places.”  
“That’s neither here nor there.”  
“You can count on it, if you don’t stop whining.”  
“It’s hard.”  
“Yes, it is, love.”

 

_2 January 2010_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt required Watson doing surgery and Holmes getting sick at the sight of blood.


	5. Don Giovanni Tonight

‘Brava!’ he says. I wouldn’t repent, either. I can’t. I don’t have anything like Leporello’s Catalog. I’ve only had you. The lights will go on soon -- here in the dark -- I can feel your pulse beneath my fingers -- you’re too pale -- you’ve used yourself too hard, lately. I wish you hadn’t bought the tickets. At least they didn’t go to waste. I wish you hadn’t played all of those tricks. I want you to think about going to Mycroft’s country house -- a folly, you said -- wild roses. Try to understand, I need her, too.

 

2 Januar 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt required the theater, the countryside and roses.


	6. In Time

When the evening mists seep in, I’ll take Sherlock’s hands in mine. If he objects, I’ll persuade him to indulge me - my hands are cold; my fingers stiff; the joints hard and knotted. The truth is that his hands will be the book I’ll keep by my bedside. I’ll open the tobacco-brown cover and scan the front matter, the acid stained pages of dedication and acknowledgment. I’ll turn them over, tracing the blue-veined maps drawn on transparent parchment, and recognize every scar. I'll know what each tale contains, but I will never stop reading them.

 

21 June 2012


End file.
